


With you the sun always shines

by Enfys23



Series: Imagine your Otps/Prompts [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:15:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24170440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enfys23/pseuds/Enfys23
Summary: Rain days never were Ginnys favorite, maybe her girlfriend can change her mind.
Relationships: Luna Lovegood/Ginny Weasley
Series: Imagine your Otps/Prompts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1744480
Kudos: 12





	With you the sun always shines

It was the first free evening in a while and so Ginny and Luna decided it should be a date night, just the two of them, somewhere nice.  
A new restaurant had opened up near where they lived, it had looked homely and comfortable walking by it, warm colors, fairy lights and poofy chairs. 

The food was delicious, even the shared dessert, pudding cake, which Ginny only started liking because Lunas eyes would light up everytime.  
Just when they were about to leave the restaurant hand in hand, giggling and happy due to a wonderful night, it started raining and not just a slight drizzle, it started full on pouring. 

The twenty minute walk to their home suddenly started to sound horrible to Ginny thinking of the umbrella they left at the door because when they left the sky had still been clear. "We should run and hope that maybe it will lighten up again." And thats what they did, running the way and Ginny hated every second of it, wet and cold, not a state she liked to be in. 

Next to her Luna had started laughing and slowing down, throwing her arms in the air, taking Ginnys with her and twirling underneath her arm, dancing and radiating pure joy. "The skies are so happy, something good must have happend!" She grinned at Ginny, coming to a stillstand and giving her a quick peck on the lips. "They must be as happy as I am." She started running again, tugging at Ginnys hand, pulling her along and the redhead had to smile softly, this was the girl she fell for, making even the unhappy moments pure happiness. Suddenly running through the rain back to their little flat didn't seem as horrible anymore. 

They arrived back home completely soaked but content. Taking a shower, drinking tea in bed and sleeping never sounded as nice. 

The next morning when they woke up they had a sore throat and a running nose, but the happiness they felt yesterday still couldn't be destroyed.  
Ginny went to the kitchen to get tea for both of them, the mug with the rainbows for Luna and the selfmade mug from her mum for herself.  
Spending the day in bed, getting tea every now and then, cuddling, trading soft kisses and in the evening take away. It sounded like a perfect day to Ginny and maybe rainshowers weren't as bad after all. 

At least not when she had Luna by her side, who made everything shine so bright. Who made the sun shine even on rainy days.


End file.
